Midnight's Kiss
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: A oneshot LarxeneXDemyx. The Organization is throwing a New Year's Eve stay awake contest, and Larxene is on a mission. What happens when she returns and only Demyx is awake? Rating for mild humor.


**Midnight's Kiss A one-shot Larxene/Demyx**

**I was dying to get a Larxene story out, and I really wanted to write a New Year story... And this is the result! Like 3:30 A.M. I wrote this, and it's probably sucky, but I hope someone likes it. Mild humor in the beginning before the real story begins.**

* * *

Xemnas: Attention, everyone!

Xigbar: What?

Saïx: Am I getting extra sessions for being naughty?

(Awkward silence)

Xemnas: Nope! What day is it today?

Zexion: Friday?

Xemnas: NO! I mean, yes, but… no!

Vexen: New Year's Eve?

Xemnas: Exactly: And for this special day, we will be staying up until the New Year!

Demyx: Whatever. Just going to chill and play my sitar.

Xemnas: That's very good for you. Marluxia, where is Larxene? Is she in your room putting her clothes back on?

Marluxia: Haha, very funny, Superior. No, she's on that special mission that you assigned.

Xemnas: Wow, who knew that people actually did missions around here?

Saïx: Well, if my petition ever got passed…

Xemnas: NO, Saïx! We will not start a naked happy fun time ever!

Axel: Isn't that such a shame?

Saïx: I know!

Axel: I was kidding.

Saïx: re you sure you were? (Smiles seductively)

(Some more awkward silence)

Leaxeus: Saïx, you are a gay freak.

Xaldin: Don't be discriminative towards gays, especially not with Marluxia in the room!

Marluxia: HEY!

Xemnas: I still think he's with Larxene.

Marluxia: HEY!

Luxord: I'll take the bet son this one. Odds are 9-1 in favor of Marluxia is gay.

Roxas: Good, a new playmate for Axel.

Axel: You didn't like role-play?

Roxas: I usually like that game except when I'm Sora and you're Riku!

Xaldin: (breaking the fourth wall) In case you didn't get that, it was a Sora and Riku are gay for each other joke.

Xemnas: Stop breaking walls, Xaldin! Now Luxord's big countdown clock will count down the time until the New Year! Starting… now!

6:00 – Marluxia falls asleep

7:00 – Axel tucks Roxas in

8:00 – Axel, Saïx, and Vexen fall asleep

9:00 – Zexion falls asleep

10:00 – Xigbar and Xaldin fall asleep

11:00 – Xemnas, Leaxeus, and Luxord fall asleep

11:59 – Demyx is still awake and Larxene finally returns

Larxene: So, everyone is already asleep?

Demyx: Yeah, looks that way. (He continued to play his sitar)

(Although she would never admit it, she loved to hear him play his sitar. She would imagine, sometimes, that he was playing just for her. The thing is, Larxene had loved Demyx since they first met. She thought that tonight would finally be the night she confessed these feelings to him.)

Larxene: So, it's almost midnight.

Demyx: It would appear so.

Larxene: You know what they say about midnight on the New Year?

Demyx: (Looking up at her) What?

(She almost got lost in those eyes as she so often does. She is only ever cruel to him because she was shy to reveal her true feelings, but now feels right. She moves from her chair to sit next to him on the couch.)

Larxene: They say that if two people kiss than, that they will be together forever.

Demyx: I guess that's interesting. But who actually says that?

(Larxene giggled, something she longs to do so often when she is around the sitar player but holds in, except in rare moments like these.)

Larxene: Probably some silly little schoolgirls.

(Demyx smiled at her, and Larxene felt like melting – felt like those silly little schoolgirls do when they talk about love.)

Demyx: So by silly little schoolgirls, you must mean Saïx, right?

(Larxene laughed, because he was naturally funny. This was one of the many things she loved about him. The list ranged from his gorgeous eyes to the way he made her feel like she had a heart.)

Larxene: Obviously.

12:00 – The bell rings, and two Nobodies are sitting together on a couch.

Larxene: It's midnight.

Demyx: So it is.

(The two sit there for a few moments. Larxene listens to him play his sitar. He turns to her, his eyes closed, his smile wide.)

Demyx: (jokingly) How about a midnight kiss?

Larxene: I thought you'd never ask.

(And Demyx opened his eyes, surprised, just in time to see her lips inches from his face. He feels her lips meet his, and a spark emerges between them. Not a spark like the kind that usually radiates from Larxene, a spark that slowly develops into fireworks in the magic of a kiss – especially one sealed on midnight of the New Year.)

(And when Demyx eventually pulled himself away from her, they were both thinking the same thing: That it was the best kiss ever. And knowing what people say about midnight kisses on the New Year, there will surely be many more.)

* * *

**If there is someone you love, spend New Year's Eve with them.**

**Hold them close. Don't let go.**

**Spend the entire Eve with the person you love.**

**And than when the clock strikes midnight…**

**When the ball in Time Square opens…**

**When the champagne is poured…**

**When the New Year begins…**

**Kiss them. Hold them tighter, and kiss them. And know you will be sealing something in eternity.**

**Happy New Year's Eve, everyone.**


End file.
